Mearthvision Song Contest 216
The Mearthvision Song Contest 216 will be the seventeenth edition of the annual Mearthvision Song Contest. The contest will take place at the Neo Tokyo International Exhibition Centre, Neo Tokyo on the 16th of May following Jolivan's victory at the 215 contest in Nazaline, Lincly with the song "みんな知っておくべき" by Ayami Machida. This will be the first time that Jolivan hosts the contest, as well as the first in South Caronana. Twenty-two countries will participate in the contest, with Joliwe returning after their absence in the 214 and 215 contests. Location The contest will take place in Jolivan following their victory in 215. Venue The Neo Tokyo International Exhibition Centre is located in the Neo Tokyo Bay area of Neo Tokyo, close to the Sunrise Bridge. Host city selection Bookmakers predicted that Machida would win the 215 contest even before the Grand Final took place. Thus, many Jolivanese cities prepared possible venues that could host the contest if she won. Once she did, a record nine venues were submitted by six cities across Jolivan, including Nanako, which would be elected to host the 222 Winter Olympics later that year. Format Visual design The contest's slogan, "Be Playful", stylised in all lowercase, was unveiled on 22 October 215. The official logo and branding was unveiled on 2 December 215. A tree, its 19 person-shaped branches represent the nineteen prefectures of Jolivan. Presenters On 2 December, at the same time the logo was revealed, JHK announced that four presenters would host the show: TV host Eru Inai and actress Michizane Nakanishi are the main hosts, while the green room will be hosted by athlete and singer Yu Shiraishi as well as Ayami Machida herself. Allocation draw The draw to determine the participating countries' half took place on 8 February 216, at Neo Tokyo's City Hall. The ceremony was hosted by contest presenters Eru Inai, Michizane Nakanishi, Yu Shiraishi and Ayami Machida, and included the passing of the host city insignias from Samuel Daniels, Mayor of Nazaline (host city of the previous contest) to Yusuke Hoga, Mayor of Neo Tokyo. Postcards The concept of the 216 postcards will be influenced by the "Be Playful" theme. Each artist will visit parts of Jolivan, engaging in 'very Jolivanese activities'. Participating countries The IBU announced on 12 November that 22 countries would participate in the contest, the most ever, with Joliwe returning after their absence in the 214 and 215 contests."22 countries will go to Jolivan at Mearthvision 216 in Neo Tokyo" Mearthvision.tv. 12 November 215. Retrieved 4 February 216. While neither Porta nor Fernit, who debuted in the last contest and are competing again, are members of the IBU, they are still allowed to participate, the former because it is in talks to become a member,North, Elena (1 November 215). "Porta – Mearthvision 216 will be the last time the country competes as an associate member". Vision. Retrieved 4 February 216. and the latter because it is an overseas territory of Lincly, which shares a host broadcaster, the Linclian Broadcasting Corporation, a member under Lincly."LBC News: Fernit to compete in Mearthvision 216" lbc.co.ly. 19 September 215. Retrieved 4 February 216. The allocation draw for the half that each country will participate in will occur on 8 February, while the position they will perform will be revealed at a later date. Commentators and spokespersons Commentators * Maro – Baldassarre Mangione (RIM 1) and Gena Ziza (RIM Radio 3) References Category:Mearthvision Song Contest Category:Mearthvision Song Contest 216 Category:Jolivan Category:Neo Tokyo Category:216 in Jolivan